


The Battle of Pluto

by EquiPrime



Category: Warframe
Genre: All the homies trying to keep everyone alive, Battle, Dramatic, F/M, Nekros is a Bad Guy, What Happened?, What did this?, Who did this?, people get hurt, something's wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquiPrime/pseuds/EquiPrime
Summary: When they went to do a simple sabotage mission, they didn't expect for someone to be waiting there for them.More specifically, a new war has been created.Without the Lotus, who will stop it?Without.. order, who will rule the law?
Relationships: Equinox/Excalibur Umbra, OC Operator x OC Operator





	The Battle of Pluto

Equinox Prime rushed through the area, being faster than many of her teammates. Yet, Gauss always came out on top.

The Operator inside let out a chuckle, hoarse after barking the orders to her team, she was so prideful that she thought she could come out on top with speed against _the speed Warframe_.

She had the key tight in her Warframe's grasp, currently waiting for the rest to exit the portal.

They had achieved a cache, with Ordis's help, that would've been lost if Nyx Prime hadn't been so disobeying about wanting to explore.

Excalibur Umbra stood strong at her side, his decorative scarf flowing through the cold breeze.

He had a comforting notion, yet he was strictly on business at the exact same time.

While the Operator's, and apparently their Warframe's, had a strong connection of love and desire, they knew when to put on their game faces, and when to tear them off.

"Operator." The Cephalon's mechanical tone was stern yet concerned. His voice rang through everyone's ears.

"Ordis." Equinox Prime acknowledged him. "What's going on?"

The Cephalon had a sort of frown upon it's face on her screen behind Equinox Prime, "I'm picking up signs of another ship in the area, it's not of Tenno origin."

This got most of the other's to quicken their pace from the depths of the portal, and the Operator for Nyx Prime piped in. "What's the origin, then? Is it Grineer?"

Gauss stumbled for a moment, landing flat on his Warframe face, before shooting up. "Nyx is a _guy_!?" He shrieked.

The other's would have laughed, but Ordis interrupted. "It has no identification on it's interface, and the ship is not of what I've ever seen in my years, even with my fractured memories."

Excalibur Umbra huffed, "Everyone. Speed your paces. Equinox needs to place the key in, and we can't leave without you-" Right as he had addressed this, all said Warframes appeared from the shadow's, sliding through the portal.

Equinox Prime looked toward Gauss and Excalibur Umbra. "Go."

With a simple nod, a hesitant one on the Umbra's end, they exited through the portal.

Equinox Prime then proceeded to place the key in, twisting it just to make sure it worked.

"The portal will shut down in twenty seconds, go, Operator."

The Warframe nodded, exiting immediately after she was told that it had worked.

Harrow's dull voice spoke over the com link, "Alright everyone. I believe it's time we clean up the place as smoothly as possible. Keep an eye on that ship, Ordis, make sure it won't land here. Use my ship if needed for battle, it's.. unique. You'd enjoy it."

The Cephalon purred with excitement of Harrow's words, "Yes, Operator!"

"If needed for extraction, I will exit with Gauss."

Equinox Prime nodded, before she smoothed a hand over her lifted horn. She then barked out some instructions. "Do exactly as what Harrow said, yes. But, the plan is; Ivara, you sneak into the rooms with Inaros, you both have a good compatibility of being undetectable. It helps that Ivara's mutated ability helps you to remain invisible so long as you're touching her frame."

Inaros and Ivara nodded, with the chipper reply from the one eyed frame, "Yes, ma'am!" They headed out almost immediately afterwards.

"Excalibur Umbra and Gauss will speedily kill the other enemies in the left quadrant of this base, you two together will be a monster- as your weapon, Umbra, proclaims speed, and Gauss will be your support and shield. Harrow, you will be coming along with myself, your abilities and my own could clear out some of the enemies that have better armor and shield than the others."

Equinox Prime received the confirmation that it was alright.

"Nyx Prime, you'll be using your mind control against all the enemies among the ship. While it may not completely work and put them under your power, it still weakens them. Make sure to flow between team and team, just to help out anywhere. Or, go to the middle of the ship, and use a large wave of it. If you need energy at any time, call for Gauss or Inaros to come give you a placement of some."

They all spread out to the areas they were ordered to go, doing well.. until, Ordis blared his voice among them. "Operator's! The ship has landed!"

Harrow panicked and blurted out, "What happened to using my ship!?"

"The ship was getting too damaged, Operator, and I didn't want all your hard work to go to waste-"

"The ship has landed, Operator's. Nekros Prime, Operator Axel controls this Warframe."

Excalibur Umbra and Nyx Prime shrieked, " _Axel_!?"

Equinox Prime tilted her head, as she stabbed an enemy through the stomach- some of it's organs dripping out as she pulled her melee weapon away, "What's wrong with the frame?"

The confusion was there for at least two frames, the rest had known. The other frame, other than Equinox Prime, was Ivara.

"Right, you weren't in this group when he was."

Equinox Prime grunted when Harrow gestured- silently, of course, for her to make her exit toward where the ship landed. So, she did.

"Explain, please, everyone!" Ivara chirped through the com link.

Excalibur Umbra sighed.

"He was in this group when you both weren't in this. He.. He betrayed us, after the Lotus had been put under a control. He, later on, had kidnapped the Operator of Harrow, Kai, and tortured him with his frame's chains for answers as to what we know of the Lotus, and if we still follow a silly hologram of her." The Umbra took a pause, before continuing. "He went under any point of knowledge when Equinox Prime showed up, and proved herself to be a damn good Operator. Then, came Ivara. His weakness consists of sly people, alike Ivara's frame, so he was also scared into hiding by her."

Nyx Prime was about to speak up, before a loud static covered the com link from the frame's end, along with a loud shriek.

Equinox Prime had been right there, seeing what had occurred.

The Primed Nekros had used his own sequence to force out the Operator of Nyx Prime, and had jabbed his melee into his arm.

He threw the 'weakling' down to the ground, and Equinox Prime finally snapped out of it.

The Operator of Equinox Prime, Blue, choked out a sob of Nyx Prime's name. " _Gabriel_!" Grief had been dead in her voice, and anger had been imminent, but the sob was what sent the chills down- even the Cephalon's- team's spine. When had Equinox Prime ever been weak in front of them?

"Fall back, everyone! Come to the middle of the-" The com link was disrupted before she could finish.

"Hello? Does anyone hear me? Repeat, does anyone hear me?" She was desperate.

Her eyes widened when the Nekros Prime had moved in front of her during her moment of desperation to acquire some sense of security that someone was coming; and he had jabbed his melee weapon, somehow, _straight through_ the frame, and into the Operator.

The screech of pain couldn't echo longer within the ship.

The Nekros Prime leaned forward, his voice hollowed yet amused, and he whispered softly to her.

What the Equinox Prime's operator last saw, was her team emerging from the shadows, placing their life on the line.

She knew.

Oh, yes, she knew.

Everything would be just fine.

She just.. needed some rest, before she could help. They surely could handle anything on their own.

Her name was called with such agony that it pierced another weapon through her, but only her soul, but she couldn't stay awake any longer.

The voice echoed through her head of the Nekros Prime, and so did her name, but for now- she needed some rest.

_Even if it was a bad idea._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having way too much fun with this


End file.
